


【RM】妄想和圈套

by JeffreysMilller



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffreysMilller/pseuds/JeffreysMilller
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	【RM】妄想和圈套

“天啊，Rick，你的心变柔软了许多。”Morty嫌弃地后退两步，给外公的眼泪留了点地方。  
它们正豪迈地喷射而出，汇聚成小小的水洼，溅湿了白大褂的衣领。

眼泪的主人正捧着一盆枯萎的花哭泣，仿佛死去的是他作为疯狂科学家的那个灵魂。

“那......那只是个不值钱的破烂随机宇宙花种子。”Morty结巴着安慰，一张张给Rick递纸巾，“况且开出来的东西，你也看到了，是屎黄色，要我说，那一坨螺旋的花瓣就是屎。你要是喜欢我以后可以送你更好的，一个新的，我去买指定的种子，不要这种无聊的破烂货。”

“可是！可是！这是Morty你送给我的，是Morty！你！”Rick终于停止了哭泣，改为大声叫喊，Morty隔着窗发誓，他看见两条街内好几栋住宅的灯都亮了，不是所有人都是睡着就像死人的Smith家族另外三人。

“Rick，我建议......你去看看医生，今天的你实在不太正常。”

“不，我只是想说我很珍惜，Morty。”Rick最终停止了哭泣，拉过外孙的胳膊，把鼻涕抹在他的衣襟上，“我很珍惜你给予我的每一件东西，而且我没有说过的，我爱你，是的，我爱你，所以我很珍惜你给予我的一切。”

Morty脸红了，他从未正面感受过外公如此直白热烈的情感，不止是微醺的老头眼角红红的，脸上还挂着泪痕，他把下巴搭在他肩头，腿也盘上来，整个人挂在他身上，两个人的重量把沙发压出一道道沟壑。

“所以，我说了，我会再买给你的。”Morty不知所措道，“嗯......我也爱你，Rick，我不知道你是如此的易碎......”

“不，我爱你，Morty，亲亲你的外公，你的外公需要安慰。”

Rick凑得更近，Morty闻到他唇齿间酒味和爽身粉味道混合着，越来越浓烈，于是阴差阳错地也凑了上去，像是被一并薰醉了，亲了亲任性老小孩的眼皮。

“我们没有这种礼仪。”Rick含糊着说，“我们要更直接的感受到......你的补偿......”

Rick低头吻了下来，Morty被拥在外公怀里像块被磨平棱角的僵硬石头，任由那老头的舌头在他口腔里游走，唾液纠缠唾液，味蕾摩擦着上颚敏感的内壁，牙缝间都充斥着属于Rick的占有欲。

等到Rick终于放过他，给他重新恢复自由呼吸的余地。Morty从玻璃窗的反射里看见一个面色潮红的男孩正紧紧攀着外公的脖子，嘴角的银丝还连着对方的舌头，宽松的短裤已经被挺起的性器撑出一个尴尬的弧度。

一阵突如其来的羞耻饱含情欲，刺穿男孩的理智，让他此刻只想钻进Rick怀里让他狠狠地操他的屁股，他们已经历过任何最糟糕的处境，却从未涉及如此变态的行动。

但诡异的渴望袭击了他，他像个初尝情事就被下了春药的可怜虫，扭动着下半身，下意识地想磨蹭点什么缓解阴茎的胀痛感，从未思考过的后方领域也逐渐痒起来。

我怎么会变成这样，Morty绝望地想，他竟然如此渴求自己的外公。

等他重新鼓起勇气转头看向Rick时，只见欲望薰花的视线中有什么热乎乎硬邦邦的东西正湿漉漉地顶弄着他的脚。

Morty下意识地颤抖了一下，指甲恰好刮过那“活物”的正前端，Rick呻吟了一声几乎就这样直接射出来，引得男孩又反射性地轻轻踩了两下，迎合Rick的动作。

他的外公正操着他的脚，以一种绝对称不上优美又别扭的姿势。他的外裤早已不翼而飞，内裤也甩在地毯上，手掌拨弄着阴茎和Morty的脚，褪开包皮，紧贴他的脚掌心一起撸动。

Morty看着外公的这些动作，裤裆里的性器已快到极限，刚把阴茎从内裤里掏出来，龟头在小腹附近弹跳几下，没经过抚慰就直接扭曲着射了出来。

Rick也被Morty突如其来的射精吓到，动作僵在了半空中，过了好一会才笑着哼了一声，抽出桌上的纸巾擦了擦Morty被弄脏的小腹。

“这......这么喜欢脚啊，Morty，但，但你却没有精液沟。”Rick嘲笑道。

“精液沟？那是什么？”Morty一脸茫然。

“......”  
Rick终于意识到了违和感的源头。

突然，空气中炸裂出一扇传送门，一位手拿老式手枪的Morty从里面冲了出来，一枪射穿了Rick怀中Morty的脑袋，那男孩很快抽搐着瞪着眼睛不动了。

“快走，Rick，这他妈的不是现实世界。”Morty吹吹还在冒烟的枪口，揪着愣住的Rick的衣领，将外公扯回了行驶中的列车里。

——

“所以那是什么故事？你脑中的？低俗色情小说？天，Rick，那可真够恶心的，你想象过多少次才能如此有逻辑的具象化？”Morty边喋喋不休边和Rick一起奔向驾驶室，“而且主角是我们两个，我的上帝，Rick，你真是有够变态。”

“那只是个故事，Morty，别和我说你没想象过和我干那档子事，你三天前本季度第26次用我的白大褂摩擦你那根恶心的屌自慰的时候，又是怎么想的？什么事情都有可能发生，不要排斥任何一种可能。”Rick拽开驾驶室的门，“话说你什么时候也信仰上帝了。”

“是上帝救了我们，还是你引来的上帝。”Morty说道，“别忘了这一点。”

所谓的驾驶操作台不过是一层纸糊的玩具，Rick沉默良久，突然转身紧紧抱住了站在一旁的Morty。

“你，你这个小杂种。”Rick眯起眼睛，手从裤腰里伸进去握住了Morty早已勃起并湿哒哒的阴茎，“你淫水流得都快从大腿根淌下来了，你，你就这么想让我操你吗？你这只满脑子淫秽的小蛀虫。”

Morty没想到Rick这么快就发现了他的失态，不过连他用外套自慰的次数都知道，何况是他在看到外公和另一个自己做爱时，产生的自然性冲动。

Morty很快就放弃思考回吻过去，热气在鼻唇间环绕，Rick扒下他那碍事的短裤，把他压在地上，用外套简单铺成毯子，从裤兜里掏出一盒什么东西，手指挖了一块。

“这......”Morty被猛地捅入后穴的手指吓了一跳，冰冰凉凉的黏糊糊膏状物化为液体很快让他大半片屁股都湿淋淋的，“这是什么东西。”

“闭嘴，你个没情调的小畜生。”Rick埋头改用舌尖舔弄Morty穴口的嫩肉，引得男孩一波接一波的颤抖。

这老疯子真随身携带这种东西，随时准备操我？Morty想着，大脑里混乱成一片浆糊，一时竟觉得这份爱过于沉重了。

终于，Rick把性器顶了进去，扶着Morty的腰，一下下猛操起他脆弱的前列腺。Morty早已被过度的快感塑造成一只毫无自我意识的性爱娃娃，在外公一次次的冲刺中阴茎喷出逐渐稀薄的粘液。

他们根本停不下来，这场荒诞的旅途没有终点，一切是规定好的永久循环。

——

“所以你真的认为我会在面临绝境时为你献上自己的屁股？”Morty坐在沙发扶手上一脸鄙夷，“那是什么诡异的设定，你就这么想和你的外孙发生这种恶心的性行为？”

“当然是个无聊的产物，Morty。”Rick盯着那辆闪烁着诡异光芒的列车，它奔波在轨道上，永不知疲倦，“你，你不必那么认真，你不是最喜欢设想离谱的无逻辑色情故事，你们青少年，最爱的那种奶子屁股和阴茎的组合。”

“你是不是不喜欢这个礼物......我是说。”

“不，Morty，我非常喜欢。哦，天啊，火车脱轨了。Morty你一定要给我买个新的，我需要个新的，而不是这种残次品。”

“我爱你，Morty，亲亲你的外公。”

“Rick，你......你可能需要去医院看看。”

“亲......亲......亲亲你的外公，可以亲嘴的，有这种礼仪，你想怎么舒服怎么来。”

于是Morty亲吻了Rick的眼皮。

“好的，谢谢，Morty，你真的很贴心。”

外公从地上拾起火车残骸离去，Morty半跪在地板上没动。

他站不起来，他脚都软了，他还以为Rick真的会吻他，用最激烈的舌头和嘴唇纠缠的方式。

Morty重重掐了一把裤裆里半勃起的性器，让它重新变回一团没精神的死物，思考着晚上要想办法对着什么来一发。

Rick的白大褂，有好几件呢。

FIN

想写他们在“故事”里和“现实”中，就写了，一如既往神经病ooc。睡觉去了。zzz


End file.
